Liquid crystal image display apparatuses are conventionally known as one of image display apparatuses for displaying an image (see, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1). In liquid crystal image display apparatuses, a backlight unit is disposed on the back surface of a liquid crystal cell. The backlight unit includes, for example, a light guide plate and a light source that emits light to an end surface of the light guide plate. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique relating to a large and easy-to-manufacture light guide plate.